1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a docking station, and more particularly, to a docking station with a linkage mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to facilitate the user to carry electronic products, the volumes thereof are made smaller and smaller, but certain features are thereby removed. In order to restore or extend the functionality of electronic products, equipping with expansion accessories is a common choice. The expansion accessories when in use are connected to the electronic products, while, when not in use, they are detached from the electronic products. Therefore, the expansion accessories allow the electronic products in the use having greater flexibility.
For example, notebook computers, due to the consideration of their portability, are designed towards the light-slim-short-small figure, and therefore some components and their functions, such as independent display chip and optical drives will usually be removed in order to create its thin body. In contrast, in order to make the notebook computer still have a chance to play more performances in a particular circumstance, the solution mostly is to employ a docking station so that the notebook computer can be detachably combined with the docking station to provide the notebook with extra functions.
However, when the notebook computer is placed on the docking station, usually a moving mechanism is used to make the connector of the docking station and the latching-member connected to the notebook computer. While, the currently available moving mechanism has inconsistent actuating travels or the friction between the parts thereof is excessive, the connector of the docking station and the latching-member are often asynchronous with each other.